Tomorrow Isn't Promised
by Pyewacket75
Summary: AU-Co-written with the amazing Hughville. After Cuddy's sudden death, PPTH scrambles to find a replacement while House spirals out of control. Can they lure Dr. Cameron back to save the day, and save House, too? Read on! Rated M cuz we don't think T is gonna cut it. LOL. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: We're back! You might find this story a WEE bit like the last one, but hopefully not too much. It's an entirely different premise. After losing an online friend this summer, it made me realize that life is short, and there's no promise that we'll be here tomorrow. Make the most of the time you have now. Live like today is your last day. Depressing? Maybe, but that's life. What can I tell you?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Hughville and I don't own House, or its characters. We just like to make them do fun things :) So please don't sue us. We's poor.**_

 **Chapter One**

When the seven a.m. alarm went off, Cuddy lay in bed with the sheet completely covering her from head to toe. The sun was very bright as it peeked through the curtains. As usual, House didn't bother to close them all the way. What was the point in room darkening curtains if he was going to leave them open all the time?

The real question was why did she have such a headache? Even the idea of poking her head out from under the covers seemed daunting. That must be why she slept through her alarm when it went off at five and then again at six. She never let the last two alarms ring unless it was her day off.

"I must be getting sick," she reasoned. It was the only explanation she could come up with for how crappy she felt.

Rachel came into the room and climbed into bed with her. It was part of their morning ritual. "I'm hungry. Can I have pancakes?" she asked.

Cuddy just groaned and nodded, steeling herself for the day ahead. The sooner she got it done and over with, the sooner she could go home and get right back into bed again. Luckily it was Friday so she would take it easy and sleep the weekend away. Her mother would be glad to have Rachel spend the weekend with her.

After getting Rachel's breakfast, Cuddy took a long hot shower, which helped a little bit. She took a couple of Advil to ease her headache, got dressed, dropped Rachel off at her preschool and went to work.

The first thing she noticed was that House wasn't in the clinic.

"Where's House?" she asked the nurse on duty. The lights seemed very bright and she squinted slightly.

"Don't know, don't care."

"Page him. Get him down here. He needs to do his clinic hours."

The nurse paged him and went back to what she was doing without another word. Satisfied for the moment, Cuddy went to her office and got to work. If she could tackle her messages and the two meetings early, she could leave early.

Ten minutes later, House came through the doors of her office while Cuddy rubbed the right side of her forehead. Her blinds were closed and it was dark.

"You rang, oh Countess of Cleavage?"

"Go to the clinic."

He instantly sulked. "Mommmmm…"

"Just do it. I'm not in the mood to argue with you about this," she said slurring her words.

He cocked his head to one side and studied her. Something wasn't right.

"You okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" she snapped. "I just need you to do your job and do your clinic hours. Is that so much to ask?"

"But we play doctor all the time, so why do I have to do it here in the clinic?" he whined, ending it with one of his sexy grins that usually turned her to mush. However, it wasn't working this time, which concerned him even further. He took a few steps closer to her desk and reached into his pocket for his pen light.

"Just go, House," she murmured as she closed her eyes. He acted quickly, lifting her eyelid to check her pupils. The right one was so dilated only a silvery blue ring showed around it.

"Cuddy...Lisa...open your eyes."

She mumbled something unintelligible and slumped back in her chair.

"Need a crash cart in here!" he shouted. Every nurse and doctor in the clinic came running as House checked her pulse. Foreman rushed in and took over while House stood there in shock. He knew she was gone, but there was still a small glimmer of hope that it wasn't what he feared.

Foreman turned around and their eyes met, confirming his worst fear. With that, House turned around and went to his office without a word.

* * *

Cuddy's funeral was three days later. The autopsy confirmed a brain aneurysm burst, killing her. The headache was the only clue and because Cuddy ignored it, she died.

The Board met for weeks trying to find a suitable replacement for her but to no avail. Apparently nobody wanted to work with House and nobody was surprised by that.

"I might have an idea," Wilson said. "Dr. Cameron."

"Isn't she head of the ER somewhere in Chicago?" the head of the board asked.

"Yes, but a little bird told me she's been sending out resumes to other hospitals. I could call her."

Relief flooded over everyone in the room. "Do you really think she'd accept an offer?"

"Only one way to find out. Draw one up and I'll call her. We're still friends. And when she came to Cuddy's funeral, we talked. She's not happy in Chicago. I think the right nudge could lure her back here. If you need someone to manage House, she's the only one who can. You know it, House knows it, everyone knows it."

"We'll get back to you with an offer. We need an administrator with staying power. All the temps we've had since Dr. Cuddy's death have quit because they can't deal with House."

"I know. Let me see what I can do."

That night, Wilson called Cameron's office and was surprised when she answered. "You're still at work?" he asked.

"Oh, hey Wilson. I was just packing up my stuff to leave for the day. What's up?"

"I've got a proposition for you."

* * *

House lifted the bottle of whiskey and took a long drink. He skipped Cuddy's funeral, didn't bother to show up for work and ignored the daily phone calls. All he wanted to do was sit on his couch and drink as he contemplated life, or what was left of it. Bleak, that's what it was.

Belching loudly, House got up and wound his way to the bathroom where he made a half-assed attempt to hit the toilet and then staggered back out to the living room. He dry swallowed three Vicodin and sprawled on the couch. Just as he picked up the bottle for another drink, the front door banged open.

"Jesus, House!" Wilson said as he walked in. He yanked the curtains open, and House held up his hand to shield his eyes from the bright light that filled the room. "What is that smell?"

House tried to focus on his friend and gave up. Flinging his arm over his eyes, he took another long drink from the bottle. Whiskey splashed over him when Wilson yanked it from his hand. House rewarded him for that by sitting up and puking all over Wilson's jeans and shoes. Then he passed out.

XXX

He awoke abruptly and gagged on the tube down his throat. Monitors beeped and the antiseptic smell of the hospital made him gag again. A movement to his left caught his eye as Wilson came to stand next to his bed. His brows slanted downward and he wore his House is an ass look as he ripped the tape off the vent tube. House winced as the tape took half his beard off his face.

"Cough," Wilson commanded.

House did and continued to cough after Wilson jerked the tube up and out. After disposing of the tube, Wilson put an ice chip in House's mouth.

"Your blood alcohol level was point four, House," Wilson told him as he put another ice chip in his mouth. "You nearly died. Of course, that's probably what you wanted. It's just a good thing I showed up when I did. It's bad enough you missed Cuddy's funeral-"

"You already reprimanded me for that," House rasped as he snatched the cup of ice chips out of Wilson's hand and threw it on the floor. "That's why I've ignored your holier-than-thou phone calls." He clawed at the IV port in the back of his right hand.

Wilson pressed a button and then grabbed House's hands.

Two orderlies and a nurse entered the room with soft restraints.

As they secured House to the bed, he looked at Wilson with hate.

"Seriously?" he snapped.

"You're being an ass. Now shut up and get some rest, and maybe, just maybe, we'll let you out of the restraints."

House grumbled but figured it was best to keep quiet for the time being. As soon as they let him loose, he was going to check himself out and go home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you for the awesome comments on chapter 1 :) We're glad you liked it. This story is going to be a two-parter. So hold onto your hats :)**_

 **Chapter Two**

"You're an idiot."

House stilled at the sound of the voice coming from the doorway. Wilson stepped to one side and House turned his head. Cameron walked into the room and stopped at the end of his bed, her arms folded as she glared at him. She wore a short-sleeved pale pink blouse that didn't show a hint of cleavage and her blond hair just grazed her shoulders. House noticed a hospital ID badge clipped to the waistband of her pale green and pink floral skirt.

"You cut your hair," House commented. "You no longer look like a hooker. I hate it."

She continued to stare at him.

"Still trying to pierce me with your stare?" he asked with derision. "You still can't."

"Still trying to block your misery with pills and booze?" she snapped in response. "You still can't."

"Why are you here? Aren't there some idiots in Chicago who need stitches?"

"I'm the new Dean of Medicine," she informed him. "The board gave me an offer I couldn't refuse."

House raised his eyebrows and waited for her to go all soppy and weepy on him about Cuddy. She looked at Wilson instead.

"Once his bloodwork comes back normal, send him home." She looked back at House. "As for _you_ , I expect you to be back at work next week or you're fired."

House stared at her as she walked out of the room. "Well, this is going to be fun," he smirked.

"You better not think about testing her," Wilson informed him. "She's already fired Chase, Foreman, and about twelve other doctors as well as half the nursing staff. Taub quit before she could fire him and I find working with her refreshing." He sat down in the chair beside the bed and smiled.

"It's Cameron," House said as he closed his eyes. "She would never fire me. She loves me."

"Like I said, don't test her. She isn't the same Cameron. She's stronger and better. A Cameron 2.0, if you will."

House closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Wilson was crazy. Cameron wasn't any different because people don't change. She would be putty in his hands, as usual. He knew why she fired Chase and Foreman. She didn't want to work with her ex-husband and House knew she never really forgave Foreman for stealing her article all those years ago. She told him she loved him so he wasn't worried in the least.

* * *

House stared at Cameron in shock. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes. Since he returned to work two weeks ago, he spent that time in his office watching porn and drinking.

"You can go," Cameron told him as she turned her attention back to her laptop.

"I have tenure," he told her. "You can't put me on probation."

"I can and I did. Hire a team and start seeing patients or you're fired. Until you do that, you are on probation. Doctor Rohella will be supervising you."

"What the hell kind of a name is Rohella?" he demanded.

"It's _my_ name," a woman said.

He turned and looked at her. She was tall and slim with a muscular build. Her hair was cropped close on the sides. The hair that remained was blonde with subtle streaks of blue and fell over her forehead accentuating her bright blue eyes. She wore slim black pants, a sleeveless grey shirt and black ankle boots. House could see the edge of a tattoo on her shoulder. Her nails were painted blue and she wore a leather bracelet. House also noticed her large diamond engagement ring and wedding band.

"So the biker chick is in charge?" he asked.

Rohella smiled. "Yes she is. At least until you get your shit together." She grinned at Cameron. "This is going to be fun!" She crooked her finger at House. "You! Let's go. I set up some interviews. Your ass is mine now." She looked him up and down appreciatively. "And a very nice ass it is."

Rohella turned and sauntered out of Cameron's office.

"You can't do this to me," House told Cameron with a hint of desperation.

Cameron sighed and looked up at him. "You have two choices. Choice one. Go with Ro and get your shit together. Get the department up and running again. Choice two. I fire you. You go home and drink yourself to death."

"Yo, yo, House," Ro called from the doorway. "Those people aren't going to interview themselves."

"I hate you," he ground out.

"Feeling is mutual," Cameron said.

They stared at each other before House finally turned and followed Rohella out of Cameron's office.

"Okay, Coachella, let's roll."

"It's Rohella."

"Whatever."

By the end of the day, House hired four young doctors and one nurse. Rohella disappeared for about thirty minutes and returned with two cups from Starbucks.

"You look like the black coffee with lots of sugar type," she told him as she put one of the cups in front of him.

He picked it up and looked at the name scrawled on it. "Hose?"

Rohella laughed. "I spelled it and that's what he wrote. Mine says Orila. Gotta love those Starbuck drones."

She sat in his Eames lounger, put her feet up and sipped her coffee. "Heard you were dating Doctor Cuddy when she died. Sorry about that. What happened to her kid?"

House leaned back in his chair and looked at her. "Don't know. Don't care." At Ro's stern look, he groaned. "I think she's living with Cuddy's sister or something," he said with a wave of dismissal.

"Al told me you could be a real asshole," she laughed.

"Al? Are you referring to Doctor Cameron?" he asked archly.

Rohella nodded. "I was the instructor at her gun class. She's a helluva shot."

"A doctor teaches little circle princesses how to use a gun?"

Rohella shifted and got more comfortable. "I was in the Army. It's how I paid for med school." She took a long sip of her coffee. "So are you going to cooperate? Al's not the woman you think you know. Not anymore."

"Al," House said with a grim smile, "didn't give me too many options so I'll cooperate, for now. And people don't change so she is still the same Caring Cameron underneath. She's just hiding her compassion and extra thick sap to make a point."

Rohella nodded. "You have a very cynical view of humanity and Al." She sat forward and rested her arms on her legs, the cup dangling from one hand. She stared at him intently for a few moments. "You were abused as a child. You're exceptionally bright and insightful. You like puzzles which is probably why you are so good at your job. You're also anti-social; probably only have one friend. You flaunt authority yet you expect to be obeyed at all times. Which parent was in the military?"

House swallowed and stared at her. "My dad." He licked his lips and flicked his eyes toward the balcony door.

"I've made you uneasy and you want to escape," Rohella observed.

House drew in a deep breath and centered himself. There was no way he was going to let this woman get under his skin. "You're a shrink."

She smiled. "That's such an ugly word." She lifted her cup and took a long sip savoring the taste of her coffee. "I'm just your friendly neighborhood psychiatrist."

"Still makes you a shrink, Rubella. It's written in the title."

Rohella stood and walked to his desk. She dropped her cup in the trash. "See you at nine tomorrow morning. Don't even think about being late." She reached out and tapped a file on his desk. "Everything is laid out here in regard to your parole...err...I mean probation." She spun on her heel and sauntered out.

House opened the file, read it, read it again and put his head down on his desk. "I miss Cuddy," he sighed.

The next morning, rain pounded against House's bedroom window. It was just after six and he laid on his side and stared at the water running in rivulets down the glass. His probation contract required him to report to work each day at nine, check on his patient once a day, supervise any tests, required a member of his new team to get a key from the patient to check the home, keep his charts and billing up to date, and the clincher was that he had to sign off with Rohella on his duties completed that day. The only good thing was that Cameron assigned clinic duty to the residents. At least he was spared that particular hell.

He thought about defying Cameron just to see what she would do. If she did fire him, he would have trouble finding a job as perfect as the one he had. Cameron knew that. She knew him. Yet she was so different. Maybe Wilson and Rohella were right. Maybe Cameron had changed. He remembered the look on her face when she left the last time. Maybe he did poison her. She was cold and distant. She fired half the staff in one fell swoop. Wilson actually respected her. From what he heard, the hospital did better now than it ever did when Cuddy was in charge. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. As contentious as his relationship with Cuddy could be, he did miss her. Being in a relationship with her was hard but he liked having someone in his bed each night.

When his alarm finally went off, he crawled out of bed, showered, dressed and grabbed an umbrella. Carefully, he made his way through the rain to his car and headed to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks for the awesome comments so far :)_ **

**Chapter Three **

"How's he doing?" Cameron inquired as she and Ro had breakfast before work.

"He's everything you said he was, and then some. And yet…"

"What?"

"If I wasn't married, I'd soooo hit that."

Both women giggled. "You're so bad," Cameron laughed.

"Hey, I'm married, not buried. And it's not like Brent's ever home anyway. He works two jobs because he likes them. We're like passing ships in the night these days," she said with a wistful sigh. "But don't worry," Ro said as she patted her friend's hand. "House is all yours."

Cameron tried to look surprised but she knew Ro could see right through her. "I know he's why you came back. I mean, why else would you?"

"Other than cleaning up Cuddy's messes? That's about it. This hospital was great. It can be again. It just needed the cobwebs cleared away."

Ro laughed again. "And by clearing the cobwebs you mean firing almost two dozen people your first week. Including your ex-husband and coworker. And Nurse Jeffrey."

"Too much drama," Cameron said with a wave of dismissal. "This place was toxic with them on staff."

"Nurse Jeffrey is appealing."

"He can appeal till the cows come home for all I care. I'm not hiring him back."

House appeared in the doorway of the cafeteria and looked around.

"Ooo, there he is now," Ro said with a glint in her eyes. "Damn he is hot! I think it's the scruff and those eyes. And his ass. I'd give that a good squeeze."

Cameron put her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter.

House saw them and soon stood by their table. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at Cameron, who innocently lifted her coffee mug and took a sip before wiping her mouth with her napkin. Ro watched them with interest as House slapped a file down in the table, turned away and she watched him limp out of the cafeteria.

"Stop staring at his ass," Cameron told her as she picked up the file. She opened it and read over the page inside. "Some things never change." She handed the file to her friend.

Ro read it and laughed. "He's put _you_ on probation! Get this, you have to report to him each day and have him sign off on your daily duties. Whew! Your 'duties' are interesting. You have to stop pretending to be a badass. You have to keep your trained monkey, I think that's me, from analyzing him. You have to find him 'interesting' cases. You have to show some cleavage. Well, if that's not bordering on sexual harassment, I don't know what is."

Cameron merely waved it away in dismissal. "It's House. I'd be shocked if my other assets, or lack thereof, weren't mentioned. Go on."

"Finally, you have to grow your hair out and keep it blonde." Rohella closed the file and looked at Cameron. "This is very telling. He missed you."

Cameron snorted. "No he didn't. He's just doing this to assert his dominance."

"Oh, that is so Psych 101. He loves you and he wants you the way you were. You know he doesn't like change. His world got turned on its ass and he wants the one person he trusts and truly loves to be familiar. This version of you is throwing him off."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "It's just another one of his games."

"Maybe. But, just for fun, play along and see what happens."

She rolled her eyes. "You're actually condoning his behavior?"

Ro shrugged. "Telling you to grow your hair longer is his way of flirting. It's harmless."

"Harmless? You just said it bordered on sexual harassment," Cameron said with an incredulous laugh. "Besides, if I do that, I'm showing that I'm giving in to his demands and he'll only try to push the limits more to see what else he can get me to do. Do I really need that headache?"

"Oh Gee...what's the worst he can do? Demand you have dinner with him, next? OOooo," Ro said, waving her hands in the air for effect, making Cameron laugh even harder. "Besides, you look better with it longer. The shorter thing is cute but it's not you."

Cameron got paged so she gathered up her lunch garbage and stood up. "Saved by the bell. See you later, Ro."

"See ya." Rohella took a sip of her iced tea and considered their conversation. Cameron was so far in denial about her feelings for House she convinced herself she was over him. It was bullshit; complete bullshit. The question was how was she going to make her friend realize her feelings? She got up from the table and bussed her tray. She'd have to think about that some more.

* * *

The next day, Ro was walking down the hall towards House's office and heard someone playing an electric guitar very well. As she approached, she saw him playing a vintage flying V plugged into an amp and he was really into what he was playing.

"You're really good," she said as she leaned against the doorjamb. He stopped playing and looked at her.

"Do you play?"

"I used to play drums when I was a teenager in the school jazz band. Still do. I did try the guitar but my hands aren't exactly made for that," she said. She had very small hands, and delicate fingers.

"Nonsense," he said with a shake of his head. "Anyone can play any instrument." He gestured for her to come further into the room and held his guitar out to her.

"You want me to play?"

House shrugged. "I'm trying to prove a point." He thrust the guitar into her hands and put the strap over her shoulder. "Show me what ya got, Coachella."

She smirked at him but played a couple of scales to warm up before she launched into what sounded like a kickass version of Motley Crue's _Kickstart My Heart_.

House was impressed and it showed on his face.

"Not bad. Metal head, huh?"

She grinned as she handed the guitar back to him. "You could say that."

"Do you still play drums?"

"Yeah I have an electronic kit at home I play on every so often. Can't have an acoustic in an apartment."

"Nope, not unless you want your neighbors to hate you."

"They hate me enough already," Ro laughed.

House raised and eyebrow and smirked. "A bad girl. I like bad girls." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and started to play _Bad Girls_ by Donna Summer.

Ro laughed and covered her ears. "Ugh! Not disco!"

House unplugged the guitar and put it back on its stand before turning off the amplifier. "A bad girl with good taste in music." He moved to his desk and sat down. Ro walked over to lean against the edge beside him. His eyes flicked to the doorway and he saw Cameron standing there. "You like blues?" he asked Ro rather loudly.

Ro was aware Cameron stood in the doorway listening. "I do and my husband is out of town for the weekend. What did you have in mind?"

"We could go to this new blues club in town," House told her with a glint of pure mischief in his eyes. He kept his attention focused on Ro but was aware of Cameron. "Maybe have dinner before. Like a date."

Ro resisted the temptation to turn her head to see Cameron's reaction. "Sure. It just has to be a platonic date. I save all my good moves for Brent, after all."

House's smile widened. "Sure. I can do platonic. Email me your address and I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night." When he looked toward Cameron, he saw she was gone.

Ro glanced over her shoulder and back at House. She noticed the slight slump of his shoulders and the serious look on his face. She stifled a smile. He had it bad for his boss. She pushed away from his desk.

"See you tomorrow night. I gotta go shrink some heads so I can get paid," she told him.

He nodded.

Ro left, smiling to herself. Things were off to a good start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

House didn't arrive at Rohella's apartment until almost eight the next evening. She thought he would arrive later but was ready to go. They had dinner at a steakhouse and Ro tried to engage him in conversation but his answers were short. It was clear he was distracted. Ro knew Cameron went to see him on Friday evening so he could sign off on her duties none of which she did. She also knew this devolved into a shouting match which left both of them on edge.

When they arrived at the club, House lead her to a table close to the stage. He ordered a bottle of Macallan and one glass.

"Order whatever you want," he told her.

Since she had wine with dinner, she ordered another glass of wine. Once their drinks arrived, she looked around and saw Cameron sitting at a table near the back with a glass in front of her. She did exactly what Ro expected her to do. Cameron followed to keep an eye on both of them.

The band came onstage and began to play. House sat back and listened with a look of pure bliss on his face. He put his arm around Ro. She glanced back and saw Cameron throw some money on the table and leave. She knew there would be hell to pay on Monday morning at work but she actually looked forward to it. She turned her attention back to the stage and listened to the band.

On Monday morning, Cameron was in a foul mood. She visited each department and found something wrong with each one. When she arrived at the Diagnostics conference room, she stalked in and tossed a file on the table.

"Your interesting patient," she sneered. "Check that off your damn list. Oh, and this, too."

She opened her lab coat and unbuttoned her jacket. Beneath, she wore a grey check bustier that dipped down to the middle of her rib cage showing the curved inner sides of her breasts. A snug black skirt showed off the curves of her hips and ended several inches above her knees. High heeled black pumps added a few inches to her height. Her hair hung in waves around her face.

House leaned back in his chair and took a bite of his toast. "Impressive. Those almost look real," he said.

She pulled her jacket closed. "They are." Color suffused her face.

His team looked everywhere but at them.

"Special push up bra?" he asked as he chewed.

"Weight gain."

"At least you don't look quite as much like a fourteen year old boy."

Cameron narrowed her eyes and shot him a look of pure loathing before turning on her heel. Once she was gone, House pushed his plate away and slumped in his chair. She didn't say anything about his date with Ro. He fully expected her to tell him he couldn't go out on dates with married women. He reached for the file and opened it. A smile curved his mouth. The case was more than interesting. It was fascinating and he knew it would hold his attention until he solved it or the patient died.

Cameron entered her office and went straight into her bathroom. She stripped off the revealing outfit and sky high pumps. Sitting on the floor in her serviceable white cotton panties, she rubbed her feet. When she started working for House all those years ago, she lost a tremendous amount of weight. At one point she weighed ninety pounds and her breasts shrank. Now, she worked out and ate healthy foods so her weight went back to normal and so did her breasts. Yet he still had to be an ass. A knock on the door startled her.

"Just a minute," she called out as she jumped up and grabbed the clothes she wore to work that morning. She pulled on a white bra, a pink dress that buttoned up to her neck, and comfortable black wedges. Quickly, she tied the black bow at the collar of her dress and secured the black belt around her waist. She took one last look in the mirror and opened the door. Ro sat on the couch beneath the windows.

"What do you need?" Cameron asked with a hint of exasperation.

"We fixed the tiny mistake in the patient's chart," her friend informed her with a smile. "Everything is perfect now."

Cameron walked over to her desk and sat down.

"House and I went to this great blues club on Saturday. He even bought me a steak dinner before we went. The band was great. Too bad I'm married or the date would have ended _very_ differently," Ro told her with a wide smile.

"And what does Brent think about you dating other men?"

Ro noted the irritation in Cameron's voice. She was definitely jealous.

"Oh, the hubby doesn't care so long as I don't cheat on him."

"Some people would consider a date cheating."

Ro shrugged and watched Cameron's face. "It was a slab of meat followed by good music."

Cameron looked down at her desk but her cheeks were red. "Are you going out with him because he reminds you of your husband?"

"Nope. Polar opposites. House's honesty and candor are very refreshing."

"Is that all you wanted? To come in and brag about dating House?"

Ro got up. "Well, that and to tell you we fixed that teeny tiny mistake you found. I'm going to work out in the gym and then have a late lunch. Wanna come?"

"Maybe another time. I have a meeting."

Ro nodded and left. This gave her time to plan her next move. She would get those two idiots to admit they loved each other one way or another.

After her workout, Ro went to House's office and found him listening to Dr. John while he played with his yo-yo.

"Being productive as usual, I see," she commented as she stretched out in his lounger.

"Team's off running tests."

"I'm starving," she commented. "Wanna go get something to eat? I just finished a killer workout and I need some protein."

House snapped the yo-yo in her direction. "Are you asking me out on another date?" he asked with an innocent look.

She shrugged. "If you consider a meal in the hospital cafeteria a date, then yes."

House pocketed the yo-yo and walked over to her. He held out his arm and she laughed as she got up and took it. He led her down to the cafeteria.

When they arrived it was relatively quiet since it was between meal times. Ro immediately noticed Cameron in a corner with a coffee mug and a medical journal. She smiled. House loaded his tray with two pieces of pie and some candy. Ro got a grilled chicken breast and some steamed vegetables. While he filled a large cup with soda, she chose water. As she paid for it all, he looked at her plate.

"That shit will kill you," he commented with a look of disgust.

"I was going to say the same to you."

House turned and said, "Oh, look! There's Doctor Cameron!"

Ro saw Cameron's head snap up at the sound of his unnaturally loud voice. House headed straight for her table and Ro followed. He sat at the table and looked at Cameron. When Ro sat down, he pulled her chair close to his.

"We're on another date," he cheerfully informed Cameron. "But you did say a threesome could be fun every once in a while."

"You do know she's married, right?" Cameron asked him.

"Apparently the hubster doesn't mind if Ro and I date so long as it's platonic. Trust me, it's like I'm dating you. Except YoYo Ro didn't have to coerce me."

Cameron's jaw set and her gaze turned stony. Ro watched the two of them. House took a huge bite of his pie and slowly, Cameron stood. House looked up at her expectantly but she simply walked away. Once she was gone, House shoved more pie in his mouth and some cream clung to the side of his lips. Ro leaned in and wiped it away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cameron watching them. She held out her finger to House who sucked the cream off. Obviously he knew Cameron was watching, too.

A month passed and House spent as much time with Rohella as he could, usually where Cameron could see them. When he asked her to go to a Monster Truck rally, Ro cheerfully accepted. Over her shoulder, House watched Cameron stomp away.

"Brent loves Monster Trucks," Ro told him. "Especially Gravedigger. Wilson still coming?"

House nodded and Ro watched the play of emotions cross his face. She knew about the non-date he and Cameron went on for the same rally years before. Cameron told her it was one of the best nights of her life. Ro also knew Cameron thought she and House were dating but since House met Brent, he included her husband in everything. They were quickly becoming inseparable which Ro found highly amusing. House invited Brent to join his weekly poker game and also joined him and Wilson for bowling.

"He said he would as long as he didn't end up being on call. He's not as into Monster Trucks as I am though."

"Is he nuts? Gravedigger is the best."

House laughed. "Right? Even Cameron enjoyed herself when I took her. She never mentioned it?"

Ro pretended to look surprised. "Nope. Ally went with you to a Monster Truck show?"

"She did. And the seats were so good that we had to sign a safety waiver."

"Oh wow. Are we getting those seats again?" Ro asked.

"Of course. What fun is it without an element of danger?"

"Quite right. Brent is so excited."

"We can all go together and grab dinner before the main event."

"Your bromance with my husband is very amusing."

"He's a good guy."

"I know. That's why I married him," she smiled.

House could understand that. Brent was a few years older than Ro, athletic, a marathon enthusiast, a musician, and had tattoos that exhibited his passions. He also had a portrait tattoo of his wife on his bicep. He was a hard worker who held two jobs as a teacher by day and a produce manager at the local grocery store by night.

"So are you going to continue to let Cameron think we're playing hide the salami when hubby's at work?" he asked.

She laughed. "That sounds so crude. I swear, if I weren't married…"

House gave her one of those smiles that made most women surrender themselves right then. "You'd what?" he asked, challenging her. They had sexy, flirtatious banter on a regular basis and it was harmless but still fun to engage in, and it drove Cameron nuts, which is why they did it.

"If I weren't married we wouldn't be in your office, we'd be in the janitor's closet."

"I think you've heard too many stories about Cameron and Chase's trysts all over the hospital."

Ro took a step closer to House. "You're a dangerous man to know, Greg. You have this...animal magnetism that women are drawn to but you're completely oblivious because you can't believe that there are women who don't turn and run when they see you coming. Well I'm not running, and neither is Ally. She's madly and hopelessly in love with you and you can't even see it."

House took another step closer, his jaw set. "Now wait a second…"

Ro poked him in the chest. "No, _you_ wait. We've become good friends and that's awesome. But that's where it ends. All this crap," she said, gesturing between the two of them, "is only going to hurt Ally even more. If you're doing it to make her jealous then congratulations, it's working."

"If I wanted to make her jealous, I'd hang out with someone I can actually sleep with. So since you're clearly not interested in breaking your sacred marriage vows, and because I don't want Brent to beat the crap out of me, we'll just leave it at that."

Ro nodded and held her hand out. "Friends then?"

House stared at her hand for a minute before he eventually shook it. Her grasp was as firm as his. "Fine."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks as always for your reviews to this story. Hughville and I are happy you're enjoying it :)**_

 **Chapter Five**

"I can't go with you to the Monster Truck rally tonight, House. Patient needs surgery and I have to be up early," Wilson said as he and House sat in his office.

"Seriously? You're missing out on the best seats ever!"

"I know but there's not much I can do about it. I told you I'd only go if I was available. Besides, Ro and Brent are still going right?"

"Yeah."

"So you aren't going alone. I'll give the ticket back to you later. I left it at home."

"Don't bother. I like having an empty seat next to me. With my luck you'd sell it to some three-hundred pound guy wearing a wife beater. I'd rather lose the money than endure that."

Wilson threw his hands up in defeat. "Whatever. I have to go. I have rounds."

He left and House sat on the couch tapping his cane. He could get the ticket from Wilson and give it to someone. The problem was he didn't know who. He pushed himself off the couch and made his way to his office. His underlings were sitting at the conference table working on charts which meant he was free to do as he pleased. He turned around and headed to Ro's office. The door was closed but he flung it open to see Ro sitting on the couch with an older woman. The woman was sobbing and Ro was talking softly to her.

"Need you," House told Ro.

She looked up. "Not now, Doctor House."

"Ooo, so professional. Come play foosball with me. I'm bored."

Ro stood and walked up to him. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him out into the hallway. He stared in disbelief as she shut the door and he heard the lock engage. It was then he noticed the Do Not Disturb sign on her door. He moved to lean against the wall. He could wait.

An hour later, the door opened and Ro and the woman walked past him. He followed behind until they reached the elevator. Ro pushed the button for the lobby and looked at the woman with compassion.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me," Ro told her.

The woman nodded and the elevator doors opened. Once the woman was gone, Ro turned on House.

"Don't _ever_ enter my office when the door is closed and the Do Not Disturb sign is up," she snapped.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" he grumbled. "I'm bored and you're always hanging out in my office.

"You just think I'm always in your office. I'm not. I stop in to see you a couple times during the day. The rest of the time I am with patients."

"Well, now you're not. So come play foosball with me."

Ro shook her head. "I'm not done with patients. I'm also not at your beck and call."

She turned and walked back into her office, slamming the door behind her. House followed and opened the door.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" he growled. "Everybody is suddenly busy."

"Just because you get to pick and choose when you have a patient doesn't mean the rest of us do. Now get your ass out."

"I want my tickets back, then."

Ro rolled her eyes. "You are such a fucking baby." She opened her desk drawer and pulled out the Monster Truck tickets. She held them out to him and he snatched them from her. He walked out and Ro sighed as she sat down. A young man tapped on the door jamb. Ro got up, welcomed him in and shut the door. This time she made sure it was locked.

House entered Cameron's office and laid down on the couch. He put his cane on the floor and folded his hands over his stomach.

Cameron looked up at him.

"Who hurt your feelings?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

He closed his eyes and she sighed. He went to sleep and she went back to filling out forms. Cameron glanced up at him occasionally but let him sleep. Ro walked in and Cameron put a finger to her lips. Ro jerked her head toward the door. Cameron got up and followed her. They walked outside and sat down at one of the tables.

"House and I got into it this morning. I was with Amy's mother and he just walked into my office," Ro told her.

"He has no respect for boundaries," Cameron said. "Never did." She was silent a moment. "I'm sorry about Amy."

Ro sighed. "She was getting better or so I thought. The meds seemed to be working and she was learning to set boundaries. Her mother is devastated. Luckily she didn't find Amy. A neighbor did."

"I know," Cameron replied. "They brought her to the ER early this morning but it was too late."

"She took every last damn pill," Ro ground out. "I should have seen the signs but I was too busy fucking around with House."

"I knew Amy," Cameron reminded her. "She hid how she truly felt. Even her mother didn't suspect anything and Amy was living with her. Some people just hide the depression and the pain very well."

"You're right but it doesn't make it any easier." Ro looked out over the lush green lawns. "I gave him back our tickets to the Rally. Brent is going to kill me."

"Not when you tell him what happened," Cameron assured her.

"Wilson can't go, either."

Cameron frowned. "That's why he's sleeping in my office."

Ro looked at her with wide, innocent eyes. "You could take Wilson's ticket and go. You wouldn't have to tell House. Just show up."

Cameron tilted back her head as she considered what Ro told her. "I could sit in one of the three empty seats. I do love those rallies. I went to see three of them in Chicago."

"You could," Ro agreed. "You wouldn't even have to talk to him. Just enjoy the trucks smashing things."

"You're right. I'll go."

"I'll tell Wilson to give you his ticket," Ro smiled. She glanced at her watch. "Gotta jet. Got another patient. Lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Cameron smiled. She got up and went back to her office. When she entered, she noticed House had changed positions and one of the shades was slightly higher than the rest. He was watching her and Ro. She smiled.

"I know you were spying on us," she commented as she sat behind her desk.

House didn't open his eyes. "What were you two giggling about?"

"Your lack of respect for people's boundaries."

House got more comfortable on the couch. "She should lock her door."

"She will now."

House snorted.

"Have you eaten lunch?" she asked.

"No. And I have no one to eat with," he said with a pout.

"I haven't eaten."

"You haven't been following through on your probation whereas I have," he told her. "As punishment you have to take me to a nice restaurant for lunch and unbutton four buttons."

"Fine," Cameron sighed.

"And take off those horrible shoes and put on the ones you wore the other day. The fuck me pumps."

Cameron hung her head in defeat. House opened his eyes and smiled. "You know how good your legs look in them. Don't hide that. Flaunt it. So where are we going for lunch?"

"We can go to CoCo's down the street. Burgers are buy one, get one free. They'll also burn your onion rings the way you like."

"Cool. So what are you going to have?" he grinned as she grabbed her jacket. Then he coughed loudly, making her sigh and unbutton her blouse so just the top of her black lace bra was visible. It was extremely erotic and his jeans suddenly became a little more uncomfortable. "And the shoes…" he reminded her, his mouth suddenly dry as she kicked off her loafers and put on the black pumps.

"Happy now?"

"For now. Let's go. I'm hungry."

"When _aren't_ you hungry?" she sighed as she followed him out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I meant to post this yesterday but I was out doing RL stuff so it totally slipped my mind. Thank you for your patience :) Next chapter will be posted Tuesday :) Thanks for reading/commenting :)**_

 **Chapter Six**

The arena was filling up quickly as House sat and drank his beer out of the plastic cup. Still miffed at the three empty seats next to him, he sat there and brooded. The large area for the trucks was right in front of him. He got them the best seats in the whole arena and now there was no one to enjoy the show with him. Just as he was about to flag someone down for another beer, he saw Cameron coming down the steps and into his row, beer in hand, taking the last seat. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

His look of surprise wasn't lost on Cameron as she sat down and got comfortable. She was wearing form-fitting blue jeans, a plaid shirt, boots and a denim jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore just enough makeup to enhance her features.

"Let me guess, Wilson gave you his ticket?" House said with heavy sarcasm.

"Yep. I wasn't going to miss this."

"So why are you sitting all the way over there?"

"Your brooding was a clear indication that you didn't want anyone near you. Unlike you, I can respect that and keep my distance," she told him with a pointed smile.

"Well sit over here anyway," he said as he moved his jacket. She hesitated for a few seconds and then switched seats. House then flagged a server and got another beer and a bag of popcorn. Cameron sat back and sipped her beer.

"You sign the waiver?" he asked as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and offered her the bag.

"Of course," she replied as she took some popcorn. "The risk of getting hit by flying debris is part of the fun."

The first truck drove onto the field and Cameron moved to the edge of her seat. House leaned back and waited for the fun to begin.

As the trucks rolled over cars or rammed into each other, Cameron screamed and laughed as she gripped House's arm. Soon, he was on the edge of his seat shouting and laughing along with her. He looked over at her at one point and saw the look of pure excitement on her face. Her cheeks were flushed with color and her eyes sparkled as she laughed. It was just like before and for a moment all the years slipped away.

"Oh, yes!" Cameron shouted.

House turned to see Gravedigger enter the arena. He drained his cup of beer and tossed it on the ground. Cameron grabbed his arm with both hands and he leaned into her. She yelled and bounced in her seat as the massive truck wrought destruction on every vehicle in its path including a few of the bigger trucks.

When it was over, Cameron turned to him with a wide smile. "Still the best thing EVER!"

House pulled her close and kissed her. She responded with a passion that surprised him. Then she abruptly pulled back. Her brows drew together as she frowned. She shook her head and got up. House watched her go. He could follow her but he didn't. He knew he probably spooked her. With a sigh, he slowly stood and made his way out to his car. As he got in, a realization knocked the breath from him. He was in love with Cameron.

"Oh, shit," he groaned as started the engine and followed the slow line of cars out of the lot.

* * *

Cameron entered Ro's office the next morning and immediately stretched out on her couch while her friend watched in amusement.

"Good morning to you, too. How were the Monster Trucks?" Ro inquired as she settled back in her chair.

"Fine. Good. Gravedigger never disappoints."

"And yet here you are, on my couch."

"House kissed me."

"I see," Ro said, trying to hide the excitement she felt. "And how do you feel about that?"

Cameron turned her head and glared at her. "How do I feel about that? You're the psychiatrist. Shouldn't you know?"

"I could hazard a guess and say it scared you because maybe you liked it just a little too much. And yet, you feel you have to maintain a professional relationship with him because you're his boss. Am I on the right track, here?"

When Cameron didn't say anything, Ro continued. "Did you have a good time at least?"

"Yes, it was amazing. Better than the last couple of shows I've gone to. Probably because the seats were so close. House has connections, I'll give him that."

"So it was even more amazing because of the good seats. House being there was just a bonus. Am I right?"

Cameron sighed. "Yeah, that's true. I just...when he kissed me I wasn't expecting it. We were all caught up in the excitement, I guess and so maybe that's why he did it. I don't know."

"Did you kiss back?"

Cameron blushed and ran her hands over her face. "Yes. I mean, it's not the first time we've kissed. I kind of tricked him into kissing me years ago, to get a blood sample."

This was news to Ro and she was definitely intrigued. "Whoa, you never told me. What was that about? I didn't think House was capable of being tricked into anything."

"He's not. And I don't know how he knew about the syringe in my pocket but he did, and needless to say, I didn't get my blood sample." Then she chuckled.

"He said it was whorish to kiss and stab."

"Well yeah, it kind of is."

"Ro!" Cameron laughed.

"You kissed him to cause a distraction. I get it. I'm not going to ask why you needed a sample in the first place. That's for another time. So how was last night's kiss better than that one?"

"It was just...I don't know. Real, I guess."

"Right. He kissed you because he wanted to. And you kissed back because somewhere deep down you're still in love with him and you got swept away. It's quite romantic, really."

"House doesn't do romantic," Cameron reminded her as she closed her eyes.

"Right. That why you still keep the corsage he gave you on your first date?"

Cameron's eyes snapped open. "How did you know about that?"

Ro merely grinned and folded her hands in her lap. "I have my sources."

"Wilson told you?"

"I'm not obliged to name names," she smirked. "You know, doctor patient privilege and all that."

Cameron laughed. "Doctor patient privilege my ass. But whatever helps you sleep at night. I gotta get back to work. Thanks for the chat, Ro."

"Anytime. Lunch later?"

"Sure."

Once she was gone, Ro chuckled and gave herself the proverbial pat on the back. She knew at some point House would probably come and talk to her. She wasn't disappointed when, twenty minutes later, there was a brisk knock at the door before it opened and House walked in.

"I knocked first. See?"

"Good boy," she grinned. "Have a seat."

Once he was seated on her couch, his long legs stretched out, she smiled at him. "So how were the Monster Trucks?"

"I kissed Cameron," was all he said, as he watched her for a reaction. He was disappointed in her lack of response.

"I see. And?"

"And what? No snarky comeback?"

"Nope. You obviously wanted to and I'm guessing the gesture wasn't reciprocated to your satisfaction and that's why you're here."

"I spooked her. I thought she was into it and then she just...took off like a scared rabbit."

"She is scared, House. She's your boss."

"So? I was once her boss. It didn't stop her from kissing me," he pointed out.

Ro grinned. "Oh yes, the legendary kiss and stab."

He stared at her in surprise. "She told you about that?"

"Obviously. Where else would I have heard it? What was that about anyway?"

"I faked cancer to get high. Can we get back on point now?"

"Okay fine, but I want to hear more about the cancer thing. I heard the kiss was pretty hot. Anyway, back to it. How long have you been in love with her?"

House sighed and stretched out on the couch. "Feels like forever. I was just getting used to the idea of her being gone for good. I thought I'd gotten over her and then she came back, as if to taunt me. And now she's single again, and so am I. There's absolutely nothing stopping us except…"

"Except her moral compass that doesn't allow her to mix work with pleasure any more."

House threw his hands up in defeat. "Exactly! Why is it such a bad thing to want that?"

"It's not a bad thing, but it's complicated. It didn't work out so well the last time she embarked on a relationship with Dr. Chase."

"I dated Cuddy when she was my boss. Nobody seemed to care. The board wanted Cameron because she's better suited than anyone else and she keeps me in line."

"Right."

"So how could it be a bad thing if we hooked up?"

Ro shrugged. "I don't see why it would be. But I'm not the one you have to convince. Ally just needs more time to get her head around it. You don't strike me as the type who gives up."

House grinned at her. "I don't."

"There you go then."

"Does she love me?" House asked, his voice softer, almost as if he was afraid to hear the answer.

"I don't know. But even if I did, I wouldn't and couldn't tell you. You know that."

House nodded and got up, grabbing his cane. "Yeah well...thanks."

"You're welcome. My door's always open House. Except of course when it's not...and there's a sign on the door…and it's locked."

He gave her a smirk before opening the door and walking out.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading. We're glad you're enjoying it. Sexy times are coming. Hold tight :D  
**_

 **Chapter Seven**

After spending the rest of the morning in his office, ruminating over the events of the night before, House realized that he had to be the one to make the next move. After he'd done a DDX with his team and sent them off to do his bidding, he headed down to the cafeteria for lunch. Wilson was at home sleeping after his early morning surgery, so House hoped to find Cameron or Ro to have lunch with. His luck held out when he saw both ladies sitting in a booth, seemingly in a deep conversation. After he got his lunch, he headed over and shoved Ro aside so he could sit down.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked with a grin.

"No, not at all," Ro said as she got up. "I have to get back anyway. I have a patient in fifteen minutes."

Cameron started gathering her things as well. "And I need to get back."

House reached out and placed his hand over hers, his gaze intense. "I need to talk to you for just a minute."

Ro gave her a look before she left, which caused Cameron to relent and sit back in her seat.

"Okay fine," she said and looked at his hand. Such long fingers...with a shake of her head she concentrated on his shoulder. "Talk."

"About last night…"

"Do we have to talk about this now, House?"

He removed his hand and sat back in his seat. "If not now, when? We should talk, don't you think?"

"About what? You kissed me…."

"You kissed back, and then ran. What are you so afraid of? Getting hurt? You don't think I'm scared of that?"

"I'm your boss, House."

"Cuddy was my boss, too. Didn't stop us from hooking up and the board didn't care so long as I did my job and she did hers. Why do you think they asked you to come here, Cameron? It wasn't just because you're a great administrator. It was because they knew that you're the only one who can tolerate me."

"I gathered that. So?" she asked..

"So, what I'm saying is that we should see where things could go. We've been dancing around each other for so long and now we have a chance. Tomorrow isn't promised, Cameron. Life is short. I don't want to waste anymore time."

"I don't know, House…" she said as she looked down at her hands. "I need to think about it."

"Fine, think all you want, talk about it with Roachella. I'm not going anywhere."

With that, he finished off his drink and got up, leaving his tray on the table.

Since Wilson was still at home, House took a break and went over to his condo.

"I wanna take Cameron out on a date. A real date. Something fun."

Wilson finished washing his dishes in the sink and turned to face his friend. "Well, that's unexpected. And, may I add, about fucking time."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't want to take her to some ritzy, stuffy place. A jazz bar is okay but I want to take her somewhere she'd enjoy."

"A play?" Wilson suggested as he leaned against the counter.

"Nah. Those are boring."

"How about just taking her to see a movie? Lots of good flicks out right now."

"Hmm, that's an idea," House said as he thought about it. They could sit in the back row and make out. "Thanks."

"Lemme know how it goes. Do you think she'll agree?"

"I think so."

House walked into Cameron's office and closed the doors behind him, locking them. He took note that her assistant had already left for the day so there would be no interruptions. "Wanna catch a movie?"

She looked up from the computer. "When?"

He shrugged and sat down on the edge of her desk, admiring the view down the front of her blouse.

"Friday night? Saturday night?"

"What movie?" she asked leaning back.

"Whatever you want. Scream 4 looks interesting."

She cocked her head to one side. "You like those movies?"

"Of course. What guy doesn't?"

"It's young kids having sex and then getting slaughtered." Then she thought about it. "Yeah, that sounds like something you'd watch," Cameron snickered.

"You did say we'd talk," he reminded her. "I figure we'd go see a movie, get something to eat after and just...I don't know. Hang out."

She looked suspicious at that last bit and brought up her schedule on the screen. "It'll have to be Saturday. I have meetings all day on Friday."

"Cool."

"What about your patient?" she asked.

"Stable. The team can monitor. Nothing new. That's why I have a team, so the boss can hook up with his boss," House said with a salacious leer, which earned him an eye roll.

"House…" she sighed.

He moved closer and placed his hand under her chin, tipping her head up so he could look into her eyes. "Hey."

She was mesmerized as she stared back into his amazingly blue ones.

"Let's try this. When it's just us, you can call me Greg," he told her.

"Fine. Then I'll see you on Saturday...Greg."

He nodded and got up, grabbing his cane. As he headed for the door, she called out, "Can you bring the motorcycle?"

* * *

The familiar sound of wood knocking on wood let Cameron know what House had arrived and she opened the door to let him in. He was dressed casually in his usual jeans, T-shirt and leather jacket, but tucked under one arm was a large box. He looked her over, liking what he saw. She wore a tight V-neck sweater, the same tight jeans from the Monster Truck show and leather ankle boots.

"You look good," he told her.

"Thank you. What's that?" she asked, pointing to the box.

He held the box out to her. "I got this for you. Thought you might like it."

She smiled as she took the lid off and gasped at what was inside.

"Oh wow!" She lifted a metallic black and purple helmet with a visor out of the box and examined it. "I love it!"

House let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and shrugged. "You should have one if you're going to ride on the bike."

"Thanks House...Greg," she corrected. "It doesn't feel right...calling you that, you know."

"You'll get used to it, Allison," he said with a sexy grin. "Come on, let's roll. Movie starts in thirty minutes and I need popcorn."

"So you can throw it at the people down in front?" she laughed as she locked up and followed him outside.

"Sometimes it's scary how well you know me."

Twenty minutes into the movie, Cameron clutched House's arm with one hand and covered her eyes with the other. The couple two rows down were too busy making out to even watch the movie, and House entertained himself by tossing popcorn at them.

"Stop it," she hissed at him, pretending to look mortified but he could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Pay no attention to me," he whispered and tossed a couple of kernels at her, one of which she caught in her mouth. "Bet you can't do that again."

"How much?" she asked.

"Oh, you don't want to make a bet with The Master."

Cameron began to make soft clucking sounds. House leaned in and looked into her eyes.

"Shall we start small?" he whispered.

"A dollar?"

House smirked and leaned back. "Deal. I bet you one dollar that you can't catch another piece of popcorn in your mouth."

"Deal. Go."

House moved into the next seat. He expected Cameron to protest but she didn't. He tossed some popcorn at her and she weaved back and forth so she caught two pieces.

"Cheater!" House hissed as he moved back to his seat. "You're a ringer!"

Cameron merely smiled sweetly and held out her hand. House dug into his front pocket and pulled out one crumpled dollar bill.

"Unh unh," Cameron said shaking her head. "I caught two. Gimme."

"The bet was for one, you little hustler, so you get one dollar."

Cameron took the money from his hand and smoothed it out. Then she folded it and slid it into her bra.

House swallowed as he watched her and made a personal vow to get that dollar back from her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Things are heating up...hold onto your hats...**_

 **Chapter Eight **

When the movie ended, they walked back to his bike and she held onto him a little tighter than she did before, bringing a smile to House's lips as he started the engine and roared out of the parking lot.

When he pulled up in front of her apartment, she hopped off. "It's still early. Want to come in for a bit?"

House took off his helmet and nodded as he followed her inside.

"I have beer, wine and ginger ale. Not much of a selection," she said with an apologetic grin.

"Beer is fine."

She brought him a beer in a frosted glass and one for herself.

"Cheers," she said as she clinked her glass against his and took a long sip, hoping it would give her some liquid courage.

 _God, she was nervous!_ Cameron was sure House could sense it because he was covering up a smirk as he took a sip of his beer. Then she headed over to the couch and sat, tucking one leg under her to make room for him. He wandered over to her stereo, turned it on, and tuned into a jazz station before he joined her on the couch. _Stardust_ by Dave Brubeck was playing and that usually set the mood.

They sat for a few minutes, enjoying their beer as they discussed some of the highlights from the movie. Cameron finished her beer first and was about to go get another when House stopped her. "You might wanna slow down, lightweight," he teased gently.

"I am not a lightweight," she snapped as she got up and headed back to the kitchen. She was just about to open the fridge when House appeared and closed it shut. "Hey!"

"What's going on? I don't remember a time you needed liquid courage to be around me. What are you so nervous about?" he asked, all signs of teasing gone.

"I don't know!"

"That's bullshit if I ever heard it. You know, you just don't want to tell me. Why? What is it you can't say?"

"This is all...I don't know...it's like a dream I've been having for years except now it's real. And frankly, it's a little intimidating," she admitted.

House stepped closer, pressing her against the fridge. "Because you wanted this and now you have it? What's so bad about that?"

"I promised myself I wouldn't let myself get involved with you when I agreed to take the job. That and I thought you'd still be mourning Cuddy and so it was supposed to be easy. I told myself you wouldn't give me the time of day but it was exactly the opposite. So I sicced Ro on you, hoping she'd provide a distraction, so I could do my job but it was just the same as when I took over the position before only worse. I still can't say no to you, House."

He was standing so close to her she could smell his familiar scent that was unique to him. Only it seemed stronger at that moment. He was giving off clouds of pheromones, but then so was she.

"You don't have to say no," he said as his hand slid slowly up her arm, then her shoulder, gently massaging it. His other hand was braced against the fridge for support.

Cameron couldn't deny that it felt good. She knew he wasn't big on touching but he certainly had his moments. His long fingers gently massaged the nape of her neck while his other arm wrapped around her waist.

Her eyes fluttered closed when he kissed her and she practically melted right there. His lips were so soft, even with the scruff and she knew she'd have some serious whisker burn the next day but she didn't care. When she felt him shift his position she knew he probably wouldn't be able to stand like that for much longer. She had to make a choice. She could take him the five steps back to the living room, or the ten steps to her bedroom. And oh, how she wanted to take him there more than anything. His hand slid down her back and rested on her ass, pressing her against him. She could feel his arousal and that seemed to ignite things quickly. His lips moved to a spot behind her ear, then down to her neck and across her throat. She threw her head back to give him more access but hit the fridge with a thud.

"Owww…" she hissed as she rubbed the spot.

House gave her a sexy grin but said nothing as he took her hand and headed in the direction of her living room. She felt like she was in some kind of trance as she let him tug her into the now darkened room. The only light was from the floodlight outside and it cast a sexy glow over them as he sat down on the edge of her couch and pulled her onto his good leg.

Her lips found his once again and she placed her hands on his face, feeling his soft whiskers.

He shifted so she was on her back, against the arm of the couch with both legs across his lap. His hand slipped down to the inside of her thigh, caressing through the denim of her jeans as he wondered what treasures lay beneath. That's when he remembered the dollar bill tucked inside her bra and decided that would be a better target.

Her core felt like it was on fire and he was teasing by not letting his hand go there, but instead, changed direction and went under her shirt, discovering a thin lace bra with a front enclosure. When his fingers unclasped that, he caught the folded dollar bill just as her bra popped open.

"House…" she tried to speak but his lips found their way back to hers, his tongue distracting her thoughts as it explored her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as she could get him, barely aware of the phone in his pocket which was vibrating and sending shocks straight to her core.

"Damn it…" he hissed as he fished for the phone and snapped it open. "Someone better be dying if you're calling me at this hour," he growled.

" _It's only 9:30,"_ Kutner's voice called out. He sounded tinny, meaning they had him on speaker phone. " _Where are you? We called your apartment…"_

"I'm not at home, genius. You have five seconds to tell me about our patient or I'm hanging up," he said as he continued looking at Cameron and softly nibbled her lower lip. "Four...three…"

" _She's having some kind of allergic reaction to the treatment."_

"Go take a proper history and find out why she didn't tell you about her other allergies besides Penicillin. I'll be there in thirty."

" _Thirty? Where are-"_

He snapped his phone shut, cutting him off and sighed, resting his forehead against Cameron's.

"I gotta go," he said softly.

"I know."

He gently moved her legs from his lap and sat up, looking down at the very obvious bulge in his jeans. "Damn," he said again as he used his cane to stand and pulled his jacket on. If Kutner hadn't called, he would've been well on his way to a home run. He was about to suggest they move to her bedroom when they were interrupted. Well, he'd see to it that there were no interruptions next time. Assuming there would even be a next time. Seeing Cameron's flushed cheeks and her pink swollen lips, he knew there definitely would be.

"See you Monday?" she asked as she got up to see him out.

"Yeah. G'night," he said as he picked up his helmet. "Sorry."

Was he apologizing? "Don't be silly. You need to go to your patient. So go. It's fine."

He gave her another one of his sexy grins and bent down to kiss her, which she readily accepted. "God, House...if you don't go now, you might never get there," she groaned.

"To be continued," he whispered against her lips before giving them a final peck. Then he was gone.

Cameron locked the door behind him and leaned against it. "I'm in so much trouble."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Ro looked amused when she saw Cameron's name on her caller ID early the next morning. "I need coffee and a workout, STAT," Cameron told her, her voice sounded frantic.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the gym at eight-thirty."

"Perfect. See you soon."

"Hey, Ally," Ro said before her friend hung up, "are you okay?"

"No, not really." Then the line went dead. Concerned, Ro quickly got dressed into her workout gear and headed to the gym where Cameron was already in the locker room lacing her shoes.

"Okay, so how did last night go…whoa!" Ro said as she stopped dead in her tracks and stared.

"Shut up!" Cameron hissed as her friend approached to get a better look at the dark colored love bite on her throat that Cameron was trying to cover up with concealer.

"That's...is that a…" then she started laughing. "You little trollop!"

Cameron's face flushed and Ro noticed the slight whisker burn around her lips and laughed harder. "That must've been one hot date. I want details."

Cameron shook her head and they went out into the gym area where they began their usual cardio warmup. Cameron liked the treadmill and Ro chose the elliptical.

"Well?"

Cameron told her about the movie and then paused when she got to the part back at her place. "There's obviously more. Give over. I don't know what you're so shy about. This is me you're talking to."

"Okay well, I'll just say that if his team hadn't called last night, we'd probably still be in bed as we speak.

Ro laughed. "Oh my God! He got a call while you two were screwing?"

"We weren't screwing!" Cameron hissed. "But I swear, Ro, it was certainly headed that way. And now I don't know what to do. Because if we go out again, he's going to expect it and…"

"What do you mean if?"

They ended their warm-up while Cameron thought about it. Did she want to go out with House again? _Oh hell yes! Except..._

"Well? What did you mean? You don't want to go out with him again?" Ro urged.

"I do but...it complicates things. A lot."

"Tomorrow isn't promised, Ally," Ro said, and Cameron shot her a look.

"Have you been talking to House recently?"

"Not since the other day. Why?"

"He said the same thing to me. I just...don't want him to start a relationship with me because he's scared."

"He has a reason to be. He lost his girlfriend which I'm sure he loved. He doesn't want to waste anymore time because life is short. Nobody knows where they're going to be tomorrow. You two clearly love each other. You probably always have and now is the time to just forget all the bad crap that might have gone on between you in the past and start fresh by moving forward. Sure, things will move faster than you'd like but sometimes that's a good thing."

Cameron sighed as she picked up a set of dumbbells and worked on her shoulders while Ro picked up a heavier set and worked on her biceps.

After their workout, they walked across the street and sat on the outdoor patio of Starbucks. "You're awfully quiet," Ro said as they sat and sipped their lattes.

"You've given me a lot to think about. I don't know what to do now."

"Wait and see what House says. He'll either hang back and let you make the first move or he'll pursue you."

"Both options are terrifying. House hanging back can be very dangerous."

"What's the worst that can happen, Allison? Really? Think about it for a minute."

"He could lose interest, ignore me, treat me like crap and mock my feelings for him. It's nothing that hasn't happened before. Doesn't make it any less devastating."

Ro nodded. She would definitely need to address those concerns. "Tell you what, I think you and House should have a session with me. Get everything out in the open. Do you think he'd agree to that?"

"I...don't know."

"I'll ask him next time I see him. I think it's an important step for you two and if you want things to work, there can't be any secrets."

Cameron nodded, knew she was right and hoped that House would take her up on it.

* * *

Ro stopped by the hospital to pick up some patient files she needed before her Monday appointments when she heard blues music down the hall. Knowing that there was only one person who would play music that loud, she headed for House's office and wasn't surprised to see him sitting in his chair with his eyes closed. They flipped open when she approached and he sat up.

"Did you sleep here last night?" she inquired, noticing his wrinkled clothes and bedhead.

"Yeah, the patient isn't responding to treatment. I had to come in. We're still puzzling over it. So while the team went off to run more tests, I decided to take a nap."

"With the music this loud?"

House shrugged as he ran a hand over his face then turned the music down. "Why are you here on a Sunday morning?"

"I had to grab some patient files. And I was in the neighborhood. Ally and I had a workout this morning."

It all made sense now. "I suppose she told you about our date last night."

Ro snickered. "She didn't have to. That love bite you gave her was all the info I needed."

House gave her a sheepish grin but he didn't look the least bit remorseful. "Is she mad?"

"No, I don't think so. So how was the movie?"

"There was a movie?"

"Smart ass," she laughed and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "She and I did talk, though and I thought it might be a good idea for the two of you to have a session with me. Together."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"She's scared, House. She needs to hear from you that you're in this for the long haul."

"I thought I made myself clear last night when she and I talked," he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Doesn't sound like you did much talking," Ro said with a cheeky grin.

"We talked a little. I'm a man of actions, though, not words. Talk is cheap." He sighed and looked at Ro. "Is she okay with this session thing?"

Ro nodded. "Yep. Just let me know when is a good time for the two of you and we'll make it happen. I really think it will help you both. That said, I'm going to get going. I have a lot to do today and Brent has been itching to go to the music store. See ya later, House."

"Yeah, bye, Ro."

He thought about the events of the night before and smiled as his team returned with patient test results. "Into the conference room," he said as he herded them in there. "So, what did you find?"

* * *

Come Monday, they'd finally discovered the right treatment for their patient and, after being at the hospital since Saturday night, House decided to go home, shower and get some sleep. But of course, he had to clear it with Cameron first so he went down to her office to find her in a call. He sat down on the couch and waited, tapping his cane on the floor until she was finished.

"What do you want, House? I'm in between meetings."

"Ro talk to you about a session?"

"Yes. Are you okay with that? I realize it's not your thing but…"

"It's fine. She's easier on the eyes than Nolan and she doesn't pick and over-analyze everything I say."

He walked over to her desk and sat on the edge like usual, then gently touched the somewhat concealed love bite on her neck.

"I should be pissed at you for that, House," she said, doing her best to look stern.

"But you're not." Then he leaned over and whispered in her ear, his breath warm. "And I'll do it again...and again…among other things."

Cameron's mouth and throat were suddenly dry and she had to cough once to clear it. "What things?"

Before House could speak, the phone rang and he stood up. "I'll have to tell you later, I guess. But not in our session. Some things are private," he said with a sexy grin that made her whole body shiver with anticipation. Damn that man! She thought and pulled herself together before answering the call.

The next day found House and Cameron in Ro's office. "Let me start off by saying how thrilled I am that you two are willing to do this," she began. "I think it's important to get any concerns out in the open."

"I'm clean, been tested and I haven't had sex with any hookers since Cuddy. Those kinds of concerns?" House inquired, while Cameron shot daggers at him.

"See, this is what I was afraid of," she said. Then she glared at House and stood. "You agreed to do this. If you're just going to sit there and mock everything and be an ass then I'm leaving."

"Ally, calm down," Ro said and gestured for her to sit back down. "House, while I appreciate your candor, that wasn't what I had in mind."

He merely nodded and looked over at Cameron. "Sorry. I thought that's what she meant."

"Why don't we start with you," Ro said to him. "Now that Ally is back in your life, and your boss, do you have any reservations about starting a personal relationship with her?"

He shook his head. "Nope. This 'aint my first time at the rodeo."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "This is serious, House. We've known each other for a long time and it's clear we have feelings for each other than run deeper than just friends. So why can't you take it seriously?"

"I am. It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"I don't want to wait anymore."

"Well, I like taking things slow," Cameron said sullenly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Slow is one thing, your legs being locked at the knee is another."

Cameron gasped. "They are not!?"

"If you say so. At the movie theatre...then at your place…"

"Your team called!"

"Oh, so you're saying you would've taken me back to your room if they hadn't?"

"I...I don't know."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"Relationships aren't just about sex," Cameron said. "So if that's all you want then you can forget it. Are we done here?"

"No, that's not all I want!"

"What do you want?" Ro asked House.

"I don't want to be alone. Wilson always said that I was going to end up alone, die alone. I resigned myself to that. My relationship with Cuddy was less than perfect. In fact it was crazy a lot of the time but I worked at it, for her. Tried to be the man she wanted me to be but I knew I'd never meet her expectations. And then one day she was gone, and I had nobody again." Then he looked at Cameron, "then you showed up and I knew that if I didn't at least get your attention, make you realize we should at least try it out, then I'd be alone again. I liked being alone before, but when you left last time, I was suddenly lonely for someone."

Cameron was floored by his honesty and how vulnerability he seemed at that moment. She reached out and placed her hand on his. He glanced at her briefly, and then back at the floor. "There's something else," he murmured. "I might want to get off the Vicodin and see if I can find a different way to manage the pain. I don't want to end up with a trashed liver or dead."

Cameron squeezed his hand. "We can do that. I can help you."

"I won't go to rehab," he told them. "If I do it, I have to control how it happens."

"Like you control everything else?" Ro asked.

He looked at her with narrowed eyes. Cameron cleared her throat and Ro leaned back in her chair.

"Ally, we have a bit of time left. Is there anything you want to say?"

She glanced at House and gave him a smile. "I just really want this to work. I've loved you for a long time, House, and contrary to what you might think, I never wanted to fix you. But I keep coming back here because I can't be away from you. I'm like a moth to a flame. I know you're capable of loving. I saw the way you loved Stacy and I believe you might've even loved Cuddy." Then she took a breath. It was all or nothing. "I think you love me too."

House could feel Ro and Cameron's eyes on him, waiting for a response. It was a lot of pressure.

"You want to hear me say that I love you, is that it?" he asked her.

"Is that too much to ask?"

House rolled his eyes. "I don't like to throw that phrase around. I'd rather show my feelings in other ways."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Ro said. "A lot of people are uncomfortable saying the words."

"I don't do PDA's either," he grumbled.

Cameron shrugged. "I didn't expect you to, and that's fine."

"Well, our time is up. I'd like to go longer but I have another appointment in twenty minutes. House, I'll call my friend in pain management and get back to you," Ro told him.

He nodded and used his cane to help him up. "Thanks." Then he turned to Cameron and gave her a sexy smile. "I'll see you later."

Cameron glanced at her watch. "We could go grab lunch?"

"If by lunch you mean nooner, I'm down."

She laughed and shook her head. "But I'm starving. I didn't eat breakfast."

"If it's breakfast you want, I've got some sausage, Dr. Cameron," he leered, which made her laugh even harder.

"Stop! That's so wrong," she laughed as they headed down the hall toward the elevators.

"And yet your panties probably got wet from the very idea, didn't they?" he whispered in her ear.

When the doors opened they stepped inside and House was grateful that there was nobody else in it. As soon as the doors closed, House pinned Cameron to the wall and kissed her full on the mouth as his free hand slid under her skirt to find her panties were indeed soaked.

She whimpered as she slid her arms up his chest and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, returning the kiss with as much passion as he was giving her. The trip downstairs was much too short and left her breathless as the elevator doors slid open. House watched with amusement as she smoothed her skirt.

"I'll see you later," she said, her voice husky and her pupils dilated. Her lips were slightly red from their kiss and it pleased him that he had that effect on her.

"I thought we were having lunch," he called after her.

She turned around. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria in ten. I just need to make a call."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: This is the last chapter for this story, but don't despair, we have a sequel :) Thanks everyone for reading and for your awesome comments :)**_

 **Chapter Ten**

It was a cold and rainy night so House decided a fire would be a good idea to set the mood. Besides, Cameron would probably like it and it made things cozy. He'd ordered Italian take-out and it would soon be delivered. Feeling restless, he went to the kitchen and found a bottle of Italian wine to have with dinner and uncorked it to let it breathe. Then he cleared his dining table of the books and papers and set it, figuring she probably wouldn't care to eat in front of the TV using the coffee table the way he did. The least he could do was make some kind of effort. She was worth it.

He'd just finished placing the last of the silverware when there was a knock on the door. It was too loud to be Cameron so he opened the door, tipped the take-out guy and slammed the door in his shocked face. His cell vibrated and he glanced at it to see a text from Cameron.

 _Running late, assisting with a bad accident, feel free to start without me._

Well, he certainly wasn't going to do that. He turned the oven on low and put the food in there before texting her back.

 _How bad?_

A couple of minutes later she responded. _Bad. They closed the road_.

 _Need me 2 come get u?_

 _No, I'm almost done here. Going to take another route. Be there in 30._

He was relieved at that. He would just wait, and he texted back to let her know. _Dinner will be waiting when u get here._

 _Good. Starving._

True to her word, she arrived less than thirty minutes later looking like a drowned rat and shivering.

He chuckled as he stepped aside to let her in. "No umbrella?"

"K-kinda hard to hold an umbrella w-while working on s-someone," her teeth clattered as she took off her soaked jacket and hung it up.

He went into his bedroom and grabbed her a sweatshirt, a pair of sweatpants and a towel. "Here, go dry off and change into this before you get pneumonia," he said.

Cameron gave him a smile and reached up to kiss his stubbled cheek. "Thanks, House. I'll be right out."

While she changed, he laid out all the food on the table and was lighting the candles when she returned.

"Wow, you went all out," she said as she took in the romantic atmosphere. "You even got candles?"

"In case of a power outage," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Riiiiight. Well it smells heavenly, and I'm starved."

House poured the wine while she filled her plate with some lasagna and garlic bread. "I feel like there should be a toast or something," she said as she examined the deep red wine in its wide rimmed glass.

House smirked. "Make one then."

"Okay…." she said, looking like she was thinking hard about it, which made House laugh.

"It doesn't have to be anything profound, Cameron. Keep it simple. Besides, I thought you were starving."

Cameron giggled and raised her glass, so House did, too. "Okay, here goes. To us." Then she tapped her glass against his and took a long sip.

"Well that was certainly simple. Now eat up before it gets cold."

She grinned at him. "Yes, sir."

"Mmmm, your obedience arouses me," he grinned back at her and they began eating. When they finished, she helped him clear the dishes.

"Is there dessert?" she asked him as she helped load the dishwasher.

"You can't possibly still be hungry after all that."

"I'm not right now but I might be later."

"I might have something for you, then," he said as he backed her up against the butcher block. He pressed her body against his, letting her feel his arousal.

"It feels like you've got something for me right now."

"It certainly looks like it. The question is, what do you want to do about it? I'm sure I can come up with a few ideas."

Cameron wrapped her leg around his and thrust her core against him in return. "Such as?"

Without a word, House stepped back, took her hand and started leading her out of the kitchen toward his bedroom.

The rain wasn't letting up as it pelted hard against the window but there was definitely something erotic about it as they stood in the darkened bedroom, slowly undressing each other as they kissed. The music in the living room was still playing, just loud enough to be heard as they moved onto the bed, their lips never leaving each other's, their hands pulling at their clothes.

Cameron reached out and took him in her hand. As she dropped kisses on his chest, his erection had gone soft. She stopped for a moment and began to stroke him. He swallowed when nothing happened, so Cameron moved against him and continued to drop warm, wet kisses on his skin. House ran his hands over her damp skin trying to get his erection back. When she rubbed her fingers over the tip and it remained soft, he pushed her onto her back. He had to distract her.

Licking and sucking her fragrant skin, he moved down her body and positioned himself between her legs. He pushed her wet folds apart and stroked her clit. She cried out and he went to work. He licked, sucked, and gently pinched her swollen nub while fucking her with three fingers. Her orgasm caused her to thrash around on the bed and scream his name. Carefully, he made his way back up to lie beside her. Hopefully, she would fall asleep. Instead, she trailed her hand down his body and took his cock in her hand, only to discover it still wasn't hard.

"It's not happening," House grumbled as he pushed her hand away. He sat up and bent over, rubbing his leg. Pain shot up his thigh, intense and sharp.

"It's okay," she whispered as she moved to sit behind him. "We have all the time in the world."

He grunted and went to the bathroom to wrap a towel around his waist before going out to the living room. A moment later Cameron came out. She made no effort to cover her naked body and he expected his cock to spring to attention. When it didn't, he reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

Before she could speak, he held up his hand. "It happens to everyone, blah, blah, blah. It's probably a result of the wine from dinner and the Vicodin. Wilson lectures me about the harmful effects all the time. This is just the first time it's happened to me."

"What can I do?" she asked.

"Go back to bed. I'll be in later."

She nodded and went back to his bedroom. When the only sound in the apartment was the television, he allowed his panic full rein. His heart hammered in his chest and he gasped for air. What if this was a permanent problem? Would she stay with him? She left Chase. She could leave him. He could make her as miserable as he did Stacy and force her to leave. He needed the Vicodin and he needed Cameron. Would she stay with an old cripple who couldn't make love to her? She claimed to love him; always had. She claimed sex wasn't everything in a relationship. However, he knew how important sex was and oral sex would only get them so far. What if she grew bored? What if she found someone else who could fuck her good and proper? The way she deserved?

As those thoughts assaulted him, he looked up and saw the tan box on top of the bookshelf. The pain in his leg was so intense he wanted to scream. Instead, he got the step ladder and pulled the box down. Opening it, he took out the vial of morphine and a syringe. He filled the syringe and tied the tourniquet around his arm, tightening it with his teeth. Straightening out his arm, he tapped the vein and then tore open an alcohol wipe. Once the area was clean, he injected the entire syringe. He flexed his hand as he took off the tourniquet and waited for the morphine to work its magic. He began to feel lightheaded and on the verge of passing out. He picked up the syringe and tried to focus on it. It was one of the larger ones, which meant he'd seriously overdosed himself

"Oh, shit," he muttered before he slid off the couch crashed to the floor.

The loud thud caused Cameron to sit straight up in the bed. Tossing the sheet aside, she picked his t-shirt up off the floor, pulled it over her head, and ran out to the living room. House lay in a heap in front of the fireplace. Kneeling beside him, she rolled him onto his back. She pressed her ear to his chest. He wasn't breathing and his heart rate was so faint she could barely hear it. As she got up to get the phone, she saw the vial of Morphine and syringe on the table. He'd injected double the amount to stop his pain. She ran to the phone, grabbed it, and dialed 9-1-1. Cradling it between her ear and shoulder, she began CPR on House as she talked to the 9-1-1 operator. Sirens sounded as her tears dripped onto his chest.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


End file.
